


Teeth

by EnchiladaVerde



Series: Trepha one-shots (ENGLISH) [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Caretaking, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchiladaVerde/pseuds/EnchiladaVerde
Summary: Trevor thinks of his ancestors. He can picture the disapproval in their eyes the very moment they witness his pathetic death because a goddamn fish bit him in the ass.Post season 2
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Trepha one-shots (ENGLISH) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any random mistake you might find. Love yourselves and never translate stuff at two am.

Trevor and Sypha decide to take a bath in a river deep in the forest. The speaker stays in the closest part to their wagon to keep a watch, whereas Trevor baths in the furthest place, just below a little waterfall.

Water flows in harmony as sunshine touches its surface. The hunter swims for fun a little while before he leans against the waterfall. The torrent massages his sore shoulders and his hair sticks like a curtain to his face.

Trevor listens to the water hitting his body, lost in relaxation. The only warning he gets is the subtlest of movements by his feet before a small creature jumps from the water.

The hunter’s eyes widen in surprise, meeting a row of tiny but pointy teeth, grayish scales, and horrible bulging eyes. He evades the bite barely by an inch. The creature falls back on the river and Trevor loses sight of it by the rocks at the bottom. He impulses himself up to the highest rocks in the waterfall, his back uncovered by the briefest of moments. A wet sound and rustling come from the river and Trevor feels an assertive bite in his lower side. He looks back. The fish clings to his flesh and Trevor does grimace at the painful pulling.

He stretches his arm to reach a tree branch stuck in the rocks. He quickly breaks the branch in half and launches his provisional weapon towards the creature. The stick pierces the scales of the fish, sending the creature to the shore. The hunter swims forward, and then walks in the lowest part of the river, almost tripping in the mud and rocks.

The creature writhes in agony, losing the advantage of its element and now at its most vulnerable. Trevor takes a pointy rock and then the fish is hit with all the strength of his arms. He hits over and over again. The creature's eyes come out from their sockets, its entrails become visible, the blood spreads on the foliage but the hunter doesn't stop his attack. It's not until the creature’s tail ceases its movement that the brown-haired man comes to a halt.

He breathes heavily with blood painting his hands crimson. The brown-haired man comes out from the river to search a handful of salt in his bag. He tosses the grains to the water, waiting for the water flow to carry the substance throughout the place. If any creature remained in the dark, then a handful of salt would be enough to take them back to hell. Nothing happens though; the riverbed continues its dance without disturbance.

Only one dark creature lived in there.

He growls, swimming back to the river to scrub the blood and fish intestines from his skin.

After a while, adrenaline starts to fade away and a sharp pain shows instead. He puts his hand over the zone tentatively. He feels a row of small teeth stuck in his flesh like thorns. They are placed in a soft yet difficult zone to reach.

Trevor swears in every single language he knows.

* * *

The brown-haired man stops behind a big bush right next to Sypha’s clothes. He makes sure to double-check his nether region is not exposed so he doesn’t seem a stalker in the woods. The last thing he wants is a sharp piece of ice shoved all the way up his ass.

Trevor thinks of his ancestors. He can picture the disapproval in their eyes the very moment they witness his pathetic death because a goddamn fish bit him in the ass. He’s about to turn back, to actually give up his miserable life, when a soprano voice calls him.

“Trevor, I know you’re there. I can actually hear you breathing like an old hag hyperventilating.”

“Shit,” he stands up, hiding his privates from view. He scratches his jaw, completely wrecked.

“Well?” she demands, making Trevor swallow.

“A man-eater fish…” he stops a few seconds, trying to find the right words to manifest his ailment “one of those little shits decided to bite me in the ass. I killed the bastard but its teeth are stuck. And, well… I need your assistance to pull them off me.”

For a while, the only sound comes from the wild animals in the forest. He feels the tip of his ears turning red in shame. He admittedly looks up to meet her gaze. She stands her ground pristine naked from the waist up, and not ashamed at all. Trevor diverts his eyes from her to preserve her virtue and he catches her dressing from the corner of his eye.

“Lay down over there, Treffy. I’ll need you to relax.”

The hunter bites the inside of his cheek, silencing a highly sexual reply. He decides it’s not the wisest to make her angry while his ass is at risk. Instead, he wraps his tunic around his waist and lies on the lawn.

He leans his face between his arms, trying to ignore the throbbing of his raw flesh against the fabric.

Her hand removes his tunic in a fluid motion, leaving his butt cheeks exposed to the elements and most importantly, her gaze.

“I didn’t take you for the shy kind of guy. You even look like a damsel in distress.”

“Quiet. I’m doing my best to not die right now.”

Sypha giggles at his antics. Trevor is about to make a retort when he feels her hands over him, soft and slightly wet, drawing the muscles of his back with tenderness. Trevor shudders beneath her touch. He holds a groan in his throat at the same time he enjoys the lines her fingertips trace on his skin.

Trevor feels a cool breeze in the back of his head and suddenly, the first tooth comes out in a fluid motion.

“Fucking ouch!” he swears, hiding his face among his arms. The man holds back the instinct of kicking and ranting like a child.

“One less, eight more to go,” the speaker sing-says.

For the very first time since his family’s demise, Trevor does shed a few tears.

* * *

Sypha invokes ice shards to reduce the swelling in his butt. The zone, crimson red, has become a throbbing balloon.

"You'll have to sleep on your tummy at least a week, but you've endured worse things in your life,” she stands up to move towards the wagon, ”You should be thankful the creature was so tiny to inflict minimum damage. If not, then your ass would no longer exist."

Trevor listens to the rustling in the back of the wagon before the speaker walks back to his side.

"Yeah. Thank fucking God for saving my testicles from being eaten, Amen."

Sypha offers him a pillow that he gratefully accepts. He immediately places it under him as she spreads an unguent on his tender flesh. The hunter shivers at the touch, the sting slowly turning to cool relief.

"I must be honest. I kind of like your baby butt, Treffy. It would be a nicer sight without the tumor you have right now, though."

The hunter turns his body to reveal a glimpse of his nether region on purpose. He has to maneuver his weight to avoid hurting his raw flesh, but the effort pays off the very moment a crimson blush paints Sypha's cheeks. She immediately covers her eyes and turns her head away.

"I hope next time you see me butt naked it will be in funnier circumstances," he wiggles his eyebrows, a naughty smirk decorating his face.

"Oh, shut up Treffy," she answers, slapping his aching side. Trevor emits a sound in between a dying wild boar and an indignant child.

Sypha laughs at the top of her lungs.


End file.
